


the gaymesses gc

by Useless_gay_23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: I am Sanvers Trash, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_gay_23/pseuds/Useless_gay_23
Summary: basically a texting fic about the wonderful universe of supergirl...also, it's REALLY gay...am I still crying in the club from the sanvers breakup? yes, sir, I am
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**the super gays**

foolthatschotthim- hello misses and bitches

badasscop- winn I SWARE TO GOD WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU UP AT THE UNGODLY HOUR OF 4 AM SERIOUSLY

foolthatschotthim- counter question why are YOU up at this ungodly hour?

badasscop- because my ass vibrating woke me up because you created this fucking thing

gayassbitch- why in the world did you still have your phone in your pocket anyway?

badasscop- dont judge me I was tired and lay down on my couch and next thing I knew boom its 4 am and my ass is vibrating for some reason and not in a good way

gayassbitch- okay did not need that mental image thank you, Danvers

foolthatschotthim- wow I can see why you two get along so well your both so grumpy

badasscop- winn I KNOW ALOT OF WAYS TO KILL A PERSON WITH MY POINTER FINGER DONT TEST ME BITCH

detectivedimples- is it just me who thinks that whenever you say that it sounds dirty in some twisted way

Gayassbitch- Nah me too dude AND WINN I AM NOT AFRAID TO KILL YOU WITH THE slowest AND PAINFUL CHEMICAL BURNS I CAN INFLICT ON YOU

sunshinedanvers- Lena Kieran Luthor I sware to Rao I am not afraid to toss your phone so far into the stratosphere that it evaporates if you dont turn the phone off or you TURN THE DAM BRIGHTNESS DOWN

detectivedimples- wait -YOU TWO ARE IN THE SAME BED WHAT

gayassbitch- not technically we're on the same couch kara came round to watch a movie and we ended up falling asleep so

sunshinedanvers- I mean how can you not lenas couch is so comfy its insane like seriously

foolthatschotthim- im, not a detective but uhm 1) THAT SOUNDS LIKE A DATE 2) THATS NOT HETERO BEHAVIOUR

gayassbitch- winn nothing I do is hetero behaviour

sunshinedanvers- we literally watched titanic for some reason witch Lena hates for some reason 

gayassbitch- FOR THE RECORD IF ROSE HAD MOVER HER SELFISH PETTY ASS OVER HE WOULD HAVE Servived AND NOT HAVE FUCKING FROZEN TO DEATH. ITS THAT MUCH COMMON SENCE THAT EVEN A 10-YEAR-OLD COULD FIGURE IT OUT FOR FUCK's SAKE

sunshinedanvers- I just watched Lena type that out and her face is so calm its kind of scary

badasscop- and on that note LETS ALL GO TO BED OKAY? SAWYER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE QUICK, WINN YOU ENJOY BEING LONELY AND SINGLE AND HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH JAMES, KARA AND LENA YOU TWO KEEP BEING OBLIVIOUS BEFORE I FORCE YOU TWO TO TALK TO EACH OTHER LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE. DEADASS ONE OF MY OLD FRIENDS WHO WE SAW WHEN WE WERE OUT THE OTHER DAY THOUGHT THAT YOU TWO WERE DATING AND HONESTLY I DONT BLAME THAT BITCH EMMA.

sunshinedanvers- huh

gayassbitch- come again?

foolthatschotthim- bit harsh and I have no comment to the last part

detectivedimples- calm your winey ass down im coming


	2. intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THINK OF THIS AS THE START OF THE BOOK IM SO SORRY ITS LETARALY THE SECOND CHAPTER INSTEAD OF THE FIRST

**Lena "lesbian" Luthor**

"the colours of the world are like water coloured depression."

“Go back to sleep, it’s too early for your cheerful bullshit.”

  
(tell me she isn't the most adorable thing when she smiles)

* * *

**kara "sunshine" Danvers**

"I didn't fall I was just testing gravity!"

* * *

**Alex "badass" Danvers**

" When someone says 'expect the unexpected' slap them in the face and say ' you didn't expect that did you?'"

* * *

****

**maggie "dimples" sawyer**

"sweetie im gonna need you to put those two remaining brain cells together and WORK WITH ME HERE."

“Namaste bitches”

* * *

**winn "theatre kid" Schott jr.**

"coffee! because hating your job should be done with enthusiasm!"

* * *

****

**veronica "roulette" Sinclair**

"My life feels like a test I didn't study for..."

"GOOD MORNING BITCHES YOUR LITTLE RAY OF SARCASTIC SUNSHINE HAS ARRIVED"

* * *

**sam "reign" arias**

" kid would be a lot cooler if every tome they shouted 'MOM!' it was followed by 'You're awesome! or 'Thanks for keeping me alive!' but nope it's just ' WHERE ARE MY SOCKS?!'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im dead ass so gay for sanvers and supercorp AND KATIE MCGRATH


	3. lena is thirsty for sg

**the super gays**

sunshinedanvers- gooooood morning guys and gays

gaymess- Kara no offence darling but go back to sleep, it's too early for your cheerful bullshit

detectivedimples- are you two in the same bed again

gaymess- nope actually I fell asleep on my office couch surprisingly 

sunshinedanvers- damit lee that's not healthyyyy

detectivedimples- did supergirl not come and take you home

gaymess- god I wish she had.

gaymess- I mean have you seen her like fuck

gaymess- my gay ass can't COPE 

gaymess- I would let her have her way with me ANY day

detectivedimples- we get it your gay ass is thirsty for supergirl

sunshinedanvers- i-

badasscop- THAT'S MY LiTtLe SisTeR bItCh

gaymess- shit a brick, wrong chat Au revoir

**gaymess has left the chat**

detectivedimples- oh no you dont little Luthor

**detectivedimples has added gaymess to the chat**

gaymess- FUCK OFF MARGARET SAWYER

**gaymess has left the chat**

detectivedimples- YOU DID NOT JUST MARGARET SAWYER ME, LENA KIERAN LUTHOR

foothatschotthim- add her again I got this

**detectivedimples has added gaymess to the chat**

gaymess- DAMIT WINSLOW I CAN'T LEAVE

gaymess- maggie how the hell do you even know my middle name like wtf

detectivedimples- im a detective I could figure out what you had for breakfast this morning in 10 seconds

gaymess- bet $10

detectivedimples- bet

gaymess- go 

detectivedimples- you didn't have anything because you slept at your office on your couch as you previously told us and that concludes my review of Lena Kieran luthors breakfast

gaymess- your not wrong but it actually took you 10.68 seconds to figure it out so technically I still win

detectivedimples- goddam loopholes FINE TAKE YOUR STUPID $10

sunshinedanvers- why does maggie look like someone just told her she can't have any more of that weird-ass vegan icecream she likes

gaymess- she lost a bet against yours truly due to the fact that I am a literal genius

* * *

**premium sanvers advice**

detectivedimples- LENA KEIRAN LUTHOR

Gaymess- YES MAGARET SAWYER

badasscop- WE ATR GATHERED HERE TO TALK ABOUT YOUR BIG GAY CRUSH ON MY SISTER

gaymess- no idea what you're talking about Danvers

detectivedimples- we are talking about the fact that you said "I would let her have her way with me ANY day" about supergirl AKA kara "golden retriever puppy" Danvers

gaymess- i- shit...

badasscop- that's what we thought bitch

gaymess- even if I did like her I dont deserve her she id to good for me a Luthor whos brother tried to murder her cousin so

detectivedimples- listen baby Luthor you are not lex and you definitely deserve kara I mean how many times have you saved the earth? so my point is that you're so much better than everyone else in the Luthor family.

gaymess- thanks maggie that means a lot

detectivedimples- no probs baby Luthor we all love you so much you are literally part of the super fam

badasscop- yeah we all love you Lena your part of the super fam for definite

gaymess- seriously thank you guys I love you guys so much too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE! I NEED BETTER ONES!
> 
> ...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. date idea!

**Danvers sisters**

sunshinedanvers- ALEX I'M HAVING A GAY PANIC ATTACK AND I NEED HELP

badasscop- what did you walk in on Lena 'working out' ;) or something?

sunshinedanvers- I WISH BUT NO 

badasscop- did you walk in on Lena getting changed?

sunshinedanvers- NO BUT THAT DID HAPPEN ONCE AND LENA HAS ABS AND LIKE- FUCK

badasscop- then what, because this better be good or maggie is gonna kill you we had plans to 'work out' ;) together

sunshinedanvers- DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT

SunshineDanvers- LENA WAS WEARING MY NCU HOODIE WHEN I WENT TO GET MY JACKET THAT I LEFT AT HER HOUSE THE OTHER DAY AND I CAN'T LIKE FUCK SHE WAS SO ADORABLE

badasscop- that's it...

sunshinedanvers- yep

badasscop- YOUR TELLING ME THAT I COULD BE KNUCKLE DEEP INSIDE MY GF RN BUT INSTEAD YOU COME TO ME FOR SOME PETTY THING ABOUT YOU BEING IN LOVE WITH LENA

sunshinedanvers- TMI DUDE and Yep basically

badasscop- YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME

* * *

**sanvers advice**

detectivedimples- okay bitches we are gonna help lil old baby Luthor with miss sunshine Danvers

gaymess- and how are we gonna do this exactly when im 99% sure that kara doesn't even remotely like me like that and is in love with me?

badasscop- I JUST HAD TO LISTEN TO HER TALK ABOUT HOW ADORABLE YOU LOOKED IN HER NCU HOODIE AND IT WAS AGANISING TO WATCH BECAUSE OF HOW MUCH SHE ID IN LOVE WITH YOU

detectivedimples- im a pretty experienced gay person but kara has a gay panic attack every time that you are round her

gaymess- okay well then

detectivedimples- let's go ideas for a date 

badasscop- FUCKING LEGO KITS BUY THEM AND THEN PUT THEM TOGETHER

detectivedimples- Amazing idea babe but maby for a second date

gaymess- I got nothing

detectivedimples- sweetie im gonna need for you to put those two remaining brain cells together and WORK WITH ME HERE

gaymess- ill invite her round for dinner then we can just like make desserts and watch movies

badasscop- how the fuck did we not think of that

detectivedimples- I have no idea babe

* * *

**a super and a Luthor**

gaymess- heyy

sunshinedanvers- hii Lena

gaymess- hey so I was wondering if you want to come round for dinner and movies today but instead of it being a casual thing can it be a date?

**sunshinedanvers is typing...**


	5. Chapter 5

** a super and a Luthor **

sunshinedanvers- I thought you would never ask, and yeah I would love to

gaymess- wait seriously?

sunshinedanvers- seriously

gaymess- great! 

gaymess- I mean that's cool yeah you know

sunshinedanvers- see you tonight?

gaymess- see ya tonight <3

**premium sanvers advice**

gaymess- BITCHES GUESS WHAT

detectivedimples- you finally asked kara on a date

badasscop- you finally banged kara?

badasscop- WAIT... EW THAT'S MY BABY SISTER

gaymess- 1) ALEX NOPE NOT YET

gaymess- 2) YOU BET YOUR BITCH ASS I DID ASK HER ON A DATE

detectivedimples- AND WHAT DID SHE SAY

gaymess- SHE SAID-

Badasscop- SHE SAID YES

gaymess- tf how you cut me off in te- you know what nvm

detectivedimples- DID SHE ACTUALLY SAY YES

gaymess- YEAH SHE DID

detectivedimples- IM FINNA TELL THE GC WINN AND JAMES ARE GONNA CRY

**the super friends**

**detectivedimples has added photoboy to the super friends**

detectivedimples- namaste bitches

photoboy- sup

foolthatschotthim- hellooo

badasscop- hehe HELLO BITCHES

lildanvers- maggie *tips fedora*

gaymess- you rang

detectivedimples- AhEm- just a quick announcement 

detectivedimples- LENA AND KARA ARE GOING ON A DATE

gaymess- GODDAMIT MAGGIE

photoboy- SO THAT'S WHY KARAS BLUSHING AND SMILING

lildanvers- JAMES STHU

foolthatschotthim-YES MY SHIP IS HAPPENING

gaymess- kara wanna come round like 6 hours early?

lildanvers- yep be there in 10


	6. im sorry WHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena was on broadway and something happens at supercorps date

**premium sanvers advice**

gayassbitch- [karawithwippedcreamonhernoselookingCUTEashell.jpg]

detectivedimples- LMFAO

badasscop- holy christ- LENA IM NOt PAyING FOR ANY DAMAGE KARA DOSE TO YOUR APARTMENT OR YOUR SELF

**3 hours later**

gayassbitch- Oh My GOD ASDFGHJKL

Detectivedimples- OMG A GAY KEYBOARD SMASH 

badasscop- WHAT HAPPENED TELL US NoW

gayassbitch- KARA KiSsEd MeEeEe

Detectivedimples- THANK FUCK- FINALLY

gayassbitch- I LIKE CANT 

badasscop- real quick though why are you texting us while you are on a date?

gayassbitch- oh im in the bathroom so I gtg BYEEE

detectivedimples- BITCH YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US LIKE THAT

* * *

**the super gays** ** (6:00)**

foolthatschotthim- is a towel ever really dirty because when you have a bath or a shower you come out clean so if you use a clean towel then is it really dirty

badasscop- winn... it is too early for your bullshit right now it is 6 in the morning and I haven't had a coffee yet so I can't rn

photoboy- on that note can someone anyone please get us some coffee

gayassbitch- yes please im dying

sunshinedanvers- way ahead of you

foolthatschotthim- coffee! because hating your job should be done with enthusiasm!

photoboy- oml yes

detectivedimples- little Danvers you are my faverout

badasscop- have I ever told you that I love you

gayassbitch- you are perfect thank you

sunshinedanvers- dam I need to get coffee for people more often

foolthatschotthim- dudes you know what I really wanna see

badasscop- what?

Foolthatschotthim- heathers the musical it looks well dope

detectivedimples- SAME BITCH

foolthatschotthim- IKR I WOULD GO BUT IM ONE BROKE ASS MF

gayassbitch- way ahead of you winnyboy

foolthatschotthim- huh

gayassbitch- you are fully aware that I have a box at the theatre right?

foolthatschotthim- im sorry WHAT

gayassbitch- yeah I've seen mean girls the musical there like 4 times

foolthatschotthim- AND HOW COME YOU NEVER MENTIONED THIS

gayassbitch- I mean it didn't seem that important but to make up for it ill take all of us to see heathers happy?

Foolthatschotthim- OH MY HOLY MOTHER OF CHRIST HAVE I AVER TOLD YOU THAT I LOVE YOU BEFORE

Gayassbitch- once or twice

Baadasscop- THIS IS WHY WE ARE FRIENDS BABY LUTHOR

sunshinedanvers- IM GONNA GET TO MEET BARRET WILBERT WEED HOLY SHIT

Sunshinedanvers- WINN WE GET TO MEET RYAN McCartan

foolthatschotthim- OH FUCK YES

gayassbitch- you know I am friends with both of them right?

Badasscop- DO YOU KNOW LIKE EVERYONE ON THE ENTIRE FUCKING PLANET

foolthatschotthim- IM SORRY DID YOU SAY BOTH OF THEM

Sunshinedanvers- HOW

gayassbitch- I met barret when I was an understudy for a show with her and then I met Ryan when I was another understudy on broadway

badasscop- IM SORRY DID YOU SAY YOU WERE ON BROADWAY

gayassbitch- Yep

Foolthatschotthim- WHAT MUSICALS

Gayassbitch- I dont remember what show I met barret was but I met Ryan in wicked 

foolthatschotthim- IM SORRY YOU WERE IN WICKED

Sunshinedanvers- AS WHO

Gayassbitch- Oh you know just an understudy Glinda...

detectivedimples- WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

photoboy- WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN IN

Gayassbitch- okay I was in heathers as an understudy for heather c. , I was in hamilton as an understudy for maria Renolds/Peggy and I auditioned for mean girls with barret and almost got cady

Foolthatschotthim- FUCKING HEATHERS AND HAMILTON 

Sunshinedanvers- ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US

gayassbitch- oml ANYWAYS im gonna pick you guys up tomorrow night to take you all to heathers okay? okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek what happened here but ENJOY and we will get some supercorp next time I promise


	7. LENA HAS A WHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I CAVED AND ADDED MYSELF AS LENAS SISTER BUT ENJOY ANYWAY

**The super gays**

Detectivedimples- yall seeing what im seeing rn right

Badasscop- yep we all see the limo 

Gayassbitch- well are you bitches getting in or what

Sunshinedanvers- oh my GOD THERES DONUTS

Detectivedimples- THERES A BAR

Gayassbitch- With scotch

Foolthatschotthim- THIS IS WHY WE LOVE YOU 

Sunshinedanvers- YEP

Gayassbitch- YALL WELCOME

Detectivedimples- yo wtf we pass the theatre

Gayassbitch- I know we gotta pick someone up first

**The day before**

**The last luthors**

Gayassbitch- DUDE

Britishluthor- YES

Gayassbitch- IM GONNA SEE HEATHERS WITH MY BITCHASSES OF FRIENDS

Brittishluthor- LUCKY ASS HOE

Gayassbitch- IKR

Brittishluthor- DO ME A FAVOR

Gayassbitch- WHAT

Brittishluthor- PICK ME UP AT MY APARTMENT WOULD YOU

Gayassbitch- NO YOU ARE NOT

Brittishluthor- YEAH I AM BITCH

Gayassbitch- IM GONNA MURDER YOU ALYSSA LUTHOR

**Present time**

**The super gays**

**Gayassbitch has added brittishluthor to the chat**

Brittishluthor- WHY HELLO EVERYONE

Gayassbitch- BITCH WE ARE OUTSIDE

Britishluthor- COMING HOE

badasscop- WHAT TF IS HAPPENING

Gayassbitch- oh shit sorry this is my twin sister Alyssa

Brittishluthor- Hey bitches

Sunnydanvers- im sorry SISTER

Brittishluthor- that’s meee and im guessing your kara

Sunnydanvers- mhm

Brittishluthor- so you’re the one my sister is in love with

Gayassbitch- ALYSSA LUTHOR I SWARE I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS CAR

Detectivedimples- I LIKE HER ALREADY

Badasscop- ME TOO

Brittishluthor- oh come on its the most obvious thing ever and you told me you are in love with her anyway

Gayassbitch- IM GONNA MURDER YOU COSMO

Brittishluthor- NOT IF I MURDER YOU FIRST ACE

Detectivedimples- LMFAO ACE

Brittishluthor- I call Lena Ace because it means to be perfect at something and lene is pretty much perfect at everything she fuckin dose

Gayassbitch- I hate that I can’t be mad at you when you’re sweet

Badassscop- then why do you call Alyssa cosmo

Gayassbitch- Because she is obsessed with space

Brittishluthor- YEAH I AM


	8. guess whos back, back again

**the super gays**

brittishluthor- Im sorry but did yall just see my badass of a sister GIGGLE as well

detectivedimples- im fucking WHEEZING

gayassbitch-you know what I just remembered someone who you just so happen to be in love with is moving back to national city

brittishluthor- lmao I would know if she is moving back dumbass

**mamasam has been added to the group**

mamasam- IM BACKKK

Sushinedanvers- SAMMM

Badasscop- ARIASS

mamasam- WASSUP BITCHES

Brittishluthor- well, well, well Samantha arias

mamasam- holy- hey Alyssa

brittishluthor- dang sam kinda hurt you didn't tell me you were moving back

mamasam- I wanted to surprise you

brittishluthor- you did a good job at that, welcome home sam

mamasam- thanks, it's great to be home

foolthatschotthim- yall saw that right

brittishluthor- do you want me to tell him you're in love with him Winslow

foolthatschotthim- I retract my statement...

brittishluthor-mhm that's what I thought- ANYGAYS sam guess what I witnessed today

mamasam- a homicide

brittishluthor- sadly no- we witnessed LENA LUTHOR BADASS CEO GIGGLE

mamasam- HAHAHA NO FUCKING WAY- Dam lee you got it bad

gayassbitch- SAYS YOU, bitch you are arse over tit in love with my sister-

mamasam- LENA DID YOU REALLY JUST-

Gayassbitch- im sorry it just came out!

Mamasam- YOU BETTER RUN FAST BITCH

Brittishluthor- Ight I gotta stop a homicide and pick up my dog brb

Sunshinedanvers- YOU HAVE A DOG


	9. CARNIVAL TIMEE

**The super gays**

Brittishluthor- update, disaster averted and I am now with my dog ice  cream and a 12-year-old

Sunshinedanvers- I WANNA SEE THE DOG!!

Brittishluthor-  [ [one.cute-ass.husky.jpg] ](https://in.pinterest.com/pin/460422761902388831/)

Sunshinedanvers- HOLY RAO HES ADORABLE

Brittishluthor- he’s called blue because of his insane blue eyes and he’s  my baby boy

Gayassbitch- I MISSED BLUE

Mamasam- that’s one cute ass dog

Brittishluthor- ISNT HE- Anygays im going to the carnival with ruby so bye  Bitches

Sunshinedanvers- I WANNA COME!

Badasscop- Dont you have a report to write

Sunshinedanvers- DAMIT Give me 10 minutes and ill be at the carnival

**The CEO and CFO**

Gayassbitch- so you left ruby with my dumb ass of a sister lmao

Mamasam- ruby wanted to get ice cream and I was busy so you’re amazingly  beautiful sister offered to take her to get some

Gayassbitch- you love her dont you?

Mamasam- What psh no- I can’t lie to you, yes I am in love with  your sister like insanely in love with her

Gayassbitch- good because she is really in love with you too

Mamasam- wait what? Really?

Gayassbitch- really she told me her self so I think you should leave your  work and I will finish it up for you and you go meet them at the carnival

Mamasam- have I ever mentioned that your my best friend and I love you?

Gayassbitch- once or twice, now go ill tell kara to leave early

**A super and a Luthor**

Gayassbitch- KARAAAA

Sunshinedanvers- YESS

Gayassbitch- So uhm I need a big favour

Sunshinedanvers- What is is?

Gayassbitch- okay so I need you to ditch Alyssa and ruby at the carnival  because sams going there and shes hopefully gonna tell Alyssa that she's in  love with her

Sunshinedanvers- dang I was having fun

Gayassbitch- is that a yes?

Sunshinedanvers- of course, it’s a yes

Gayassbitch- OH THANK GOD have I ever mentioned that I love you?

Sunshinedanvers- Once or twice but hearing it again won’t hurt

Gayassbitch- well I love you

Sunshinedanvers- I love you too <3

Gayassbitch - <3


	10. ✨irl✨ the carnival

“Sorry guys I’ve got to go,” kara says turning to Alyssa and ruby who were playing an arcade game.” wait what why!” ruby says to kara.” I Uhm- Lena needs something!” kara manages to stutter out. “ oh- Lena needs that kind of thing,” Alyssa says with a knowing tone and a wink. “I uhm- yeah sure whatever ANYWAYS bye guys!” kara says before running out of the arcade.

“ so what does Lena want?” ruby asks Alyssa in a confused tone. “Uhm your mom will tell you when your older, hey! How about we go see who can get the most tickets!?” Alyssa says trying to change the subject. “I bet I can beat you!” ruby says confidently before running off towards the nearest game. “HEY THAT’S CHEATING” Alyssa calls out from behind her.

Alyssa was getting her ass handed to her by ruby in all most every game and honestly, it was kind of sad .it seemed someone had noticed how miserably Alyssa was failing. “Dam Alyssa ruby is kicking your butt,” Sam says from behind the two who were racing against each other. “Yep that she is- Damit!” Alyssa manages to get out before ruby overtakes her and passes the finish line.

“ HA I WIN, My $20 please,” ruby says with a smug smirk on her face. “ you know smug isn’t a good look on you,” Alyssa says while reluctantly handing ruby a crisp $20 bill.

As ruby runs off to change her $20 to change sam moves to stand next to Alyssa. “ So how does it feel for a 12-year-old to be better at driving than you,” Sam says using her fist as a fake mic and pretending to interview Alyssa.” honestly its kind of draining,”(if you get that hamilton reference then I love you) Alyssa says pretending to wipe sweat off of her forehead “ and also I didn’t expect for me to get my ass handed to me this brutally considering all I do is play games.”

Sam decides to see if Lena said is true and to see if Alyssa is in love with her too. “Hey, if you win this next game I will go on a date with you,” sam says hesitantly. “Wait really!” Alyssa says with excitement in her voice. “Really,” sam says chuckling at the girl’s antics.

“RUBY WERE GOING FOR ANOTHER ROUND” Alyssa shouts over to ruby who is playing on some coin machines. “ you are only gonna get your butt handed to you again!” ruby says as she runs over to her mom and Alyssa. “Probably but it will be worth it if I win,” Alyssa says looking at sam as she says the end of the sentence.

And that’s how ruby and Alyssa ended up on the air hockey table with 20 seconds left and 2 points each and let’s just say things weren’t looking good for Alyssa until… “ WHAT” ruby shouts and Alyssa puck goes into the goal meaning she has won the game. “YES!” Alyssa shouts as the final score is showing she won by one point.

“HOW- WHAT-” ruby says trying to comprehend that she lost her first game of the whole day.” And that is how you play air hockey” Alyssa says with a smug grin. “You know smug isn’t a good look on you,” ruby says mocking Alyssa. “ I beg to differ” Alyssa responds with an even bigger grin. 

“ so about that date,” Alyssa says turning to sam. Sam chuckles and then says “pick me up at 7 tonight and then we will see” before turning around and telling ruby that its time for them to go. “Wait- Sam you cant just arrange a date like that then just leave!” Alyssa shouts to sam but sam just turns around, smirks and says “I just did” with a smug look and a wink.


	11. the date

**The luthors**

Brittishluthor- S.O FUCKING .S BITCH

Gayassbitch- WHAT DO I NEED TO HIDE A BODY BECAUSE I HAVE ALOT OF PLACES TO HIDE ONE   
  


Brittishluthor- NO NOT YET BUT I NEED HELP GETTING READY FOR A DATE

Gayassbitch- OMG DID SAM ASK YOU OUT FINALLY

Brittishluthor- YES SHE DID AND I NEED HELP

Gayassbitch- OKAY GIVE ME 10 MINUTES, CAN I BRING KARA

Brittishluthor- YES IT’S ALL-WAYS GOOD TO HAVE A SUPERHEROS HELP

Gayassbitch- ISNT IT- ANYWAY WE WILL BE THERE IN 10

**The Powerpuff girls**

Brittishluthor- Is it too late to change?

Gayassbitch- OH FOR THE- you look FINE

Sunshinedanvers- Yeah you look amazing

Brittishluthor- thanks guys- OH Holy shit sams here

Brittishluthor- DAM she looks good as fuck

Gayassbitch- Good look dumbass!

**4 hours later**

Brittishluthor- hey bitchess

Gayassbitch- HOW DID IT GO AND WHY THE FUCK DID IT TAKE YOU 4 HOURS WHEN THE MOVIE WAS 1H and 30 MINS

Sunshinedanvers- i- Lena try and guess what they did for the 2 and a half hours

Brittishluthor- OKAY anygays it was great the movie was the most amazing and the best thing I have ever seen 

Gayassbitch- Give me 10 minutes I need to do something 

Brittishluthor- try not to murder anyone! especially not my girlfriend, please!

  
  
**The CEO and CFO**

Gayassbitch- SAM

Mamasam- LENA

Gayassbitch- DID YOU BANG MY SISTER?

Mamasam- JESUS CHRIST LENA

Gayassbitch- THAT'S A YES

Mamasam- TECHNICALLY SPEAKING I DIDNT BANG HER SHE BANGED ME

Gayassbitch- OMG I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD LIVE TO SEE THE DAY WHERE SAMANTHA ARIAS WOULD BOTTOM FOR SOMEONE LET ALONE MY DUMBASS OF A SISTER

Mamasam- ME NITHER BUT

Gayassbitch- YOU HURT HER AND I WILL KILL YOU OKAY?

Mamasam- I would never hurt her Lena okay? I love her a hell of a lot 

Gayassbitch- Good because she loves you too.


	12. DENILE

**The super gays**

Brittishluthor- ALEXANDRA DANVERS

Badasscop- WHAT

Brittishluthor- GO TO GREYS ANATOMY S3 EP24 RIGHT NOW

Badasscop- WHAT WHY

Mamasam- JUST DO IT

Badasscop- OMG FINE

Brittishluthor-I DARE YOU TO FUCKING TELL ME THAT LEXIE GREY DOES NOT LOOK LIKE YOU I DARE YOU BITCH

Badasscop- What the fuck she doesn't even look remotely like me

Brittishluthor- OH FOR FUCK SAKES SHOW MAGGIE 

Detectivedimples- HOLY SHIT ITS ALEX WITH LONG HAIR

Mamasam- WE FUCKING TOLD YOU

Badasscop- She doesn't look like me you dumbos

Brittishluthor- JESUS FUCK ALEX I GIVE UP

Mamasam- We gonna leave you to be in denial

Detectivedimples- how the hell do you not see it al

Mamasam- im giving up on greys anatomy now

Brittishluthor- Sam you turn greys anatomy off and I will chop your dam hand off

Mamasam- Nevermind

Brittishluthor- yeah that's what I thought

Sunshinedanvers- okay on the subject of us looking like people on tv can we just talk about how Lena looks identical to Morgana from merlin

Brittishluthor- FINALLY SOMEONE ELSE WHO SEES IT

Mamasam- who is Morgana and whats merlin

Sunshinedanvers- did you- i- you dont know what merlin is

Mamasam- nope

Brittishluthor- seems like we are turning greys anatomy off after all

Mamasam- hey! I was watching that

Brittishluthor- too bad merlin’s more important

Gayassbitch- I dont look like her

Mamasam- YOU SURE ABOUT THAT

Gayassbitch- Oh god not you too

Mamasam- ITS YOU IF WE WERE LIVING IN MEDIEVAL TIMES BITCH

Badasscop- AND NOT ONLY DOSE LENA LOOK LIKE MORGANA FROM MERLIN BUT KARA LOOKS LIKE MARLEY FROM GLEE

Brittishluthor- OMG YES

Sunshinedanvers- I dont

Everyone- YOU DO


	13. Chapter 13

**the super gays**

gayassbitch- has anyone seen Alyssa?

mamasam- I actually haven't?

detectivedimples- sorry little luthor I haven't

brittishluthor- Help me- please

gayassbitch- huh

Brittishluthor- I AM LOCKED IN A FUCKING BASEMENT HELP

gayassbitch- What basement

Brittshluthor- WhAt BaSeMeNt I DONT FUCKING KNOW I WAS KIDNAPED

Gayassbitch- YOU COULDNT HAVE FUCKING LED WITH THE FACT THAT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED

foolthatschotthim- Give me a second

Gayassbitch- WE DONT HAVE A SECOND WINSLOW

foolthatschotthim- i- you're at the luthor mansion?

Brittishluthor- what??

gayassbitch- He cant be? cant he?

Brittishluthor- IM NOT DEALING WITH THIS BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW

sunshinedanvers- anyone else deadly confused rn

BrittishLuthor- Lex is alive

Gayassbitch- Even though I shot him in the fucking chest

Sunshinedanvers- Fuck-

Brittishluthor- YES FUCK INDEED KARA

Brittishluthor- Shit it's him

Brittishluthor- WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO

sunshinedanvers- Give me 10 seconds

Brittishluthor- KARA SIT YOUR PERKY ASS DOWN HE HAS KRYPTONITE

Sunshinedanvers- OH FFS

badasscop- Give me 20 minutes tops

Brittishluthor- THANK YOU I DONT THINK I CAN COPE WITH ANY MORE ELECTROCUTION

gayassbitch- iM sOrRy WHAT

brittishluthor- oh you know just some MILD ELECTROSHOCK THERAPY TO START THE FUCKING DAY

Badasscop- AND ON THAT NOTE IM GONNA HURRY THE FUCK UP

BrittishLuthor- M-Mr stark I don't feel so good

MamaSam- NOWS NOT THE TIME TO QUOTE FUCKING AVENGERS AND MAKE US CRY

Brittishluthor- I don't wanna go, Mr stark, please...

Brittishluthor- Alex 

badasscop- Yes!?

Brittishluthor- HURRY THE FUCK UP HE HAS A FUCKING GUN IM GONNA FUCKING DIE

badasscop- WAY AHEAD OF YOU BOUT TO KILL THIS MF RN

brittishluthor- YOU BETTER HAVE A GUN FOR ME TOO BITCH THIS MF SLICED MY CHEEK OPEN

**30 minutes later *Spongebob narrator voice***

mamasam- Hello?

mamasam- Text 3 dots if in danger

badasscop- we are finee

brittishluthor- SPEAK FOR YOUR FUCKIN SELF I GOT SHOT

gayassbitch & mamasam- WHAT

Brittishluthor- Lex has a shit aim anyways he only hit the side of my arm 😌

mamasam- Im gonna murder the both of you

gayassbitch- Mhm agreed

Brittishluthor- Oh fuck- ALEX I TAKE BACK MY STATEMENT FRIM BEFORE THIS IS HOW WE DIE

badasscop- mAGGIE HELP?

Detectivedimples- Yeah no I'm gonna have to agree with them on this one-

Badasscop- Oh god- WE SHOULD DEFINITELY RUN

brittishluthor- YEP TBH WE WERE SAFER WITH LEX THAN WE ARE WITH THEM


	14. Chapter 14

**The super gays**

Sunshinedanves-guess what guys!

Brittishluthor- you’re secretly straight and married to a man

Gayassbitch- I hope the fuck not

Sunshinedanvers- ew no

Brittishluthor- I fElT that Ew

Sunshinedanvers- OKAY BACK TO THE TOPIC WE ARE GOING TO NEW YORK

Brittishluthor- im sorry WHAT DA FECK 😃

Brittishluthor- LENA YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS

Gayassbitch- 54 BELOW

Brittishluthor- YOU BET HOE

Thefoolthatschotthim- *gasp*

Gayassbitch- GASP INDEED WINNY BOY

Brittishluthor- I'VE ALREADY BOOKED A TABLE HOES

**The luthors**

Brittishluthor- okay so not only are we going to 54 below but we are

Brittishluthor- drumroll please

Brittishluthor- PERFORMING THERE

Gayassbitch- IM SORRY WAT DA FECK 😃

**_In newyork_ **

**The super gays**

Badasscop- yall seeing what I’m seeing right?

Mamasam- Is that?

Detectivedimples- omg it is


	15. discount merlin and soft gay love confessions

**@a.luthor**

**good morning NYC ❤️**

**❤️:6k ☁️:4k**

**the super gays**

brittishluthor- guys guess who I just found!!

**brittishluthor added discountmerlin to the chat**

discountmerlin- discountmerlin really?

brittishluthor- what it's fitting?

**dicountmerlin has left the chat**

brittishluthor- annnnd Constantines gone

brittishluthor- ANYWAYS who wants coffee?

foolthatscotthim- did you say coffee?

brittishluthor- yes i did Winslow

foolthatscotthim- omg my new favorite person two times over because of the shit you pulled last night

badasscop-if you don't get here with coffee in 10 seconds then I'm using you as a moving target practice

brittishluthor- you are a bit of a dick before your coffee you know that right?

badasscop- yes i am very aware of that now hurry your sarcastic arse tf up

detectivedimples- i love you sometimes Luthor

brittishluthor- thank you Maggie you are not so bad yourself cant say the same about your gf tho

badasscop- do you want to be used as a target still?

brittishluthor- calm down gaygent Danvers i was joking

gayassbitch- i sware to Christ if you don't get to my hotel room in 10 seconds I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands

brittishluthor- what is it with everyone wanting to kill me today Jesus- your coffee is outside your door you hoe bag

mamasam- dude what about me- and ruby said what about her

brittishluthor- well i have pancakes a lot of butter and syrup coffee for you and a milkshake for ruby as you two requested

mamasam- oh thank the lord this hangover is kicking my arse

brittishluthor- your welcome

**the CEO and the CFO**

mamasam- LENA CODE YELLOW I REPEAT CODE YELLOW

gayassbitch- WHOS DIED

mamasam- MY ATTRACTION TO ANYONE ELSE BUT YOUR SISTER- IM FUCKED IM SO IN LOVE WITH HER ITS INSAINE

gayassbitch- SAM SWEETIE THATS OLD ASS NEWS

mamasam- YOUR SISTER IS SO SOFT IM DEAD- HER AND RUBY ARE ADORRABLE TOGGETHER AND I CANT-

gayassbitch- What did she do that's soft? this is her I've seen her push a guy off a cliff with a smile on her face

mamasam- she's just like a fucking child so they work so well like i mean she raced ruby down to the lobby for Christ sakes and let her win because she didn't want her to be sad that she lost

gayassbitch- dude wtf have you done to her- she's so nice that I'm kind of concerned for her

mamasam- all this said i still haven't told her i love her-

gayassbitch- SAM IS BEEN 6 MONTHS YOU HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH HER FOR 4 YEARS HURRY THE FUCK UP

mamasam- I know! but what if she doesn't? what if this is all fake?

gayassbitch- I SWARE IM GONNA JUMP YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU WICH WILL BE IN LIKE 5 SECONDS BRB

mamasam- LENA SIT YOUR ARSE DOWN

gayassbitch- THEN YOU HURY THE FUCK UP AND TELL HER YOUR IN LOVE WITH HER AND THAT YOU HAVE BEEN FOR THE PAST 4 FUCKING YEARS

Mamasam- FINE YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL

**the real drama club**

mamasam- hey so i know your helping ruby with her homework and you don't need o answer right now but i need to tell you this or i will definitely chicken out again anyways here it goes I'm in love with you and i have been for the past 4 or so years. i mean you have been there for me through everything how could i not? seeing you with ruby and how soft you are with her ( you are don't try to deny it because i will fight you over this) it made me realize that i cant wait to tell you this anymore. and you can also thank your amazing dick of a sister for encouraging for me to do this. but yeah I'm really fucking in love with you its actually kind of scary how much i do. and if you don't feel the same then its fine and we can pretend that this never happened.

brittishluthor- fuck- I love you so much Sam its actually fucking terrifying i have neve felt this way about someone ever. also the only time I'm soft is when I'm with ruby and blue that's it but that's because they are the two people who i care about the most (after you obviously) but that's the only time there will never be another time when I'm soft with some one who isn't you, blue, or ruby. the night i got kidnapped i didn't think about the fact that i was gonna die and never going to see anyone again but i thought about the fact that i never had the chance to tell you that I'm so fucking in love with you and i have been for 5 years

mamasam- 5 year- why did you never say anything?

brittishluthor- why didn't you?

mamasam- good point i guess we are just fucking hopeless huh

brittishluthor- yeah but at least we are hopeless together

mamasam- fuck i want to kiss you so bad

brittishluthor- then come and kiss me we are only in Winn's room and the door is unlocked their is nothing stopping you

mamasam- good point- see you in 5?

brittishluthor- see you in 5

mamasam- i love you

brittishluthor- i love you too so fucking much


	16. note to self don't be gay in Indiana

** The super gays **

Gayassbitch- hey alyssa random question but where the fuck are we going because this is definitely not the way to national city

Brittishluthor- yes about that we are taking a slight detour and going to Edgewater Indiana instead

Gayassbitch- why pray tell are we going to Indiana

Brittishluthor- well if you remember I worked at the high school In Indiana for 3 years and before that I obviously was on Broadway and my friend Angie Dickinson called in a favour for us to help in Indiana

Detectivedimples- what was the favour?

Brittishluthor- angie new that I use to work at the high school and her ,dee dee Allen, and Barry Glickman are on their way to their because of the whole thing with the prom in Indiana because they cancelled it. The girl who wants to take her gf to the prom was my faveroute student ever and so was her gf. Emma Nolan and alyssa Greene. So we are on our way to Indiana to help get the prom back on track.

Badasscop- did you say dee dee Allen-

Foolthatschotthim- AND BARRY GLICKMAN

Brittishluthor- yes I did, but anyways we are only about 20 minutes away so buckle up bitches its about to get musical

** EDGEWATER INDIANA **

**Alyssa’s POV**

As I pulled up into the familiar parking lot I saw a familiar group of Broadway stars in front of a tour bus. Before I knew it I was pulled into a hug by my amazing friend angie Dickinson. “Angie! Aren’t you supposed to be in Chicago?” I say pulling away from the hug. “ well I figured after how long I was in the chorus I needed a break from employment” she says with a shrug of her shoulders. “oh don’t we all angie, don’t we all. Anyways! Lets go help my faveroute lesbian!” I say as we all start walking into the PTA meeting

Before I could get to the door to go into the school dee dee pulls me to the side and asks me to help her with her musical number she had planned. And then I some how ended up standing behind a girl I haven’t seen in a year wating for the dance brake that I was all of a sudden in. “hey Emma” I say slightly scaring the younger and shorter girl. “Alyssa! What are you doing here!” Emma says moving forwards to hug me. As I pull away from the hug I hear dee dee say the cue to get ready for the dance brake. “I’m helping Emma!” I say before getting into place behind Trent and Barry and sending a wink towards Sam.

** The super gays **

Gayassbitch- ALYSSA LUTHOR WHAT IN THE FUCK WAS THAT

Foolthatschotthim- IM DEAD THAT WAS AMAZING

Brittishluthor- IM AMAZING I KNOW

Mamasam- IM DEAD THAT AS SO COOL

Brittishluthor- GIVE ME A SECOND

**Brittishluthor added missnolan, thegaygreene, broadwaystar, missglickman, mrprincipal, Chicago, and Julliard to the super gays**

Brittishluthor- EVERYONE INTRODUCE YA SELFS

Missnolan- hey I’m Emma

Foolthatschotthim- you are an icon ma’am

Thegaygreene- I’m alyssa Greene

Gayassbitch- I’m so sorry about your mother-

Broadwaystar- I’m very obviously dee dee

Badasscop- I love you dee dee

Missglickman- I’m Barry and I’m as gay as a bucket of wings

Foolthatschotthim- you sir are astonishing

Mrprinciple- I’m tom Allen the principle of the high school

Brittishluthor- long time no see tom

Chicago- im angie

Julliard- and im trent oliver

Brittishluthor- GREAT now that everyone is here LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE FUCKING ROAD


	17. we rioting tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy my gay children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just kinda ran with this idea

** Indiana’s gays **

Brittishluthor- I’m gonna scream Emma you look good dam girl

Brittishluthor- not me crying because you look grown-up lmfao that ish aint me

Missnolan- aww you soft now?

Mamasam- ooooh be careful Emma she is very in denial about how soft she is

Brittishluthor- how dare you insinuate the very thought that I am soft

Mamasam- *cough* lies *cough* sorry I’m just allergic to bullshit

Brittishluthor- dam we all ganging up on me now huh?

**One depressing reprise of a song later**

** Not fast just furious **

Brittishluthor- Greene what in the fuck is this

Thegaygreene- I-i have no idea

Brittishluthor- you are on the student voice how?

Thegaygreene- Shelby, and Kaylee that’s how

Brittishluthor- fucking bastards

Thegaygreene- alyssa what do I do?

Brittishluthor- come here be with Emma she needs you this has really broken her Greene

Thegaygreene- I have no fucking way of getting there my mother is here and she dropped me off

Brittishluthor- that’s why you have friends that can drive I will be there in 10 mins

Thegaygreene- thank you alyssa I literally cant thank you enough

Brittishluthor- are you kidding me Greene I love you ad Emma like my own daughters and I’m not letting anything get in the way of that

**At the fake prom**

_After finishing my conversation with Greene I start to leave the school gym. “Luthor where are you going?” I here Alex shout after me. “to save a girl from her nightmare of a mother. Al take emma home and text me when you get their.” Alex says a quick will do and I run straight to my car._

** The real drama club **

Mamasam- alyssa Luthor I sware to god if you kill those kids

Brittishluthor- im not love im going to sneak greene out of the prom for emma

Mamasam- you really care bout these girls don’t you?

Brittishluthor- yeah they are honestly like my daughters and I hate seeing emma like this it hurts

Mamasam- told you that you were soft darling

Brittishluthor- only for you my love <3

**_The real prom_ **

_As Greene gets into my car I can already tell that she has been crying. “alyssa I didn’t- I didn’t know” she says beginning to cry again. I reach over the console and give her a hug. “shhh I know you didn’t Greene, I know” after she seemed to calm down I lean back over to my side and start the car._

** The reel drama club **

mamasam- they are adorable aren’t they?

Brittishluthor- yeah they look so peaceful I’m proud of the both of them. Especially Emma after all she went through.

Mamasam- what happened?

Brittishluthor- well when she came out to her parents they kicked her out of the house and that broke her. She turned up at my house saying that she had been kicked out and didn’t know where to go so I let her stay at my house for almost two weeks before all her stuff was and her grans an the whole guardianship stuff was sorted out. I had never seen Emma more hurt than when she was on my door step. But the look she had on her face when she found out that everyone had lied to her, god that was so much worse than then.

Mamasam- god she’s been through a lot of shit that she doesn’t deserve

Brittishluthor- yeah tell me something I don’t know

Mamasam- god I am so in love with you

Brittishluthor- you are?

Mamasam- I am I really a

** The super gays **

Gayassbitch- why dose my sister look like she’s just been told she gets to hit someone?

Brittishluthor- shush lena

**Miniarias has forced he way into the chat**

Miniarias- because she’s soft and in love with my mum

Brittishluthor- i-

Badasscop- OMGGG

Detectivedimples- RUBY ARIAS YOU ARE MY FAVEROUT PERSON EVER

Miniarias- oh please im my only be 14 but im not blind I know what love is and my mom and alyssa are worse than alex and Maggie

Mamasam- i- ruby-

Gayassbitch- IM ACTUALY CRYING FFHFGDS

Miniarias- on that note- I have a small anoucment to make

Mamasam- mhm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is ruby going to confess? any theories drop them in the comments


	18. YOU BET ON WHAT

miniarias- I uhm- I’m kind of gay- well not kind of like very gay if you get what I mean?

Brittishluthor- Sam

Mamasam- yep

Brittishluthor- I would very much enjoy my $40 now please and thank you

Mamasam- oh ffs

Miniarias- you bet on this?!

Brittishluthor- in my defense this was before me and your mom were dating

Mamasam- yes the bet was only $20 then but as you got older we raised the amount

Miniarias- how long have you had this bet going on for?

Brittishluthor- since you were 10?

Miniarias- wow so my parents have had a bet on whether I was gay or not for the past 4 years- honestly I’m really not surprised

**Miniarias has left the chat**

Brittishluthor- i- did she just-

SunshineDanvers- come out and then leave the chat yep she did

Brittishluthor- not just that you dick-

Gayassbitch- omg- she called you her parent-

Brittishluthor- holy mother of Christ-

Brittishluthor- dam- I feel honored-

**Miniarias has joined the chat**

Miniarias- just thought that I would drop the fact that I have a girlfriend in here too

Mamasam- WHAT

Brittishluthor- WHO-

Miniarias- oh you know just cat grants daughter Cordelia

SunshineDanvers- CAT HAS A DAUGHTER

Brittishluthor- you didn’t know-

Gayassbitch- YOU DID

Brittishluthor- yes? Cat cant keep a secret from me she told me she was pregnant literally the week she found out, I literally helped her pick the name Cordelia

Gayassbitch- YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO MENTION THIS

**Gayassbitch has added queenofmedia**

Queenofmedia- Luthor why am I in this what ever you call it?

Gayassbitch- YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER

Queenofmedia- you didn’t know?

Gayassbitch- NO

Queenofmedia- alyssa why is your sister so dense for a genius

Brittishluthor- I honestly have no idea miss grant

Queenofmedia- tragic truly, anyways im in national city for a check up on how james is handling my company care to join me for lunch alyssa?

Brittishluthor- I would love to miss grant

Queenofmedia- it’s a date- anyways im going to leave whatever this is and alyssa I will see you sometime next week

Brittishluthor- yes you will indeed miss grant

Queenofmedia- good

**Queenofmedia has left the chat**

gayassbitch- WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT

Mamasam- YALL WITNESSED THAT TOO

Miniarias- i- wow-

SunshineDanvers- well that’s new-

Brittishluthor- whats up with you guys?

Gayassbitch- CAT GRANT JUST FLIRTED WITH YOU THAT’S WHATS UP

Mamasam- AND ASKED YOU OUT ON A LUNCH DATE THAT YOU ENTHUSIASTICLY SAID YES TO

Brittishluthor- oh please cat is just an old friend

Gayassbitch- AN OLD FRIEND WHO YOU HAVE HOOKED UP WITH ON MULTIPUL OCCATIONS

SunshineDanvers- WHAT

Mamasam- WHAT

Miniarias- QUE

Brittishluthor- so what? We ended that and stayed friend and that’s all we will be

Gayassbitch- if you say so miss grant

Brittishluthor- I that you mocking me?

Gayassbitch- yes yes it is

Brittishluthor- wow real mature

Mamasam- alyssa were going for a uh little walk

Brittishluthor- huh que?

Mamasam- just hurry up or I sware to Christ

Brittishluthor- okay?

Gayassbitch- they aren’t going on a walk are they?

Badasscop- no probably not

Gayassbitch- THAT’S MY BBY SISTER EWW

Mamasam- SUCK A DICK LENA


	19. avengers time bitchess

The super gays

Foolthatschotthim- CAN EVERYONE GET TO THE DEO LIKE NOW

Brittishluthor- Dam Winslow calm your tits who pissed on your grass.

Foolthatschotthim- A PORTAL THAT OPEND UP IN THE DEO THAT’S WHAT

Badasscop- LEAD WITH THAT NEXT TIME WINN

_Irl_

Alyssa- WINN TRY LEADING WITH PORTALS OPENING UP INSIDE THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING DEO

Winn- SORRY I JUST OH I DON’T KNOW FUCKING PANICKED

Lena- NOT TO INTERUPT THIS LOVELY BONDING SETION BUT SOMETHING IS COMING THROUGH

Alyssa- it can’t be?

Maggie- can’t be who?

*the avengers come through and immediately start fighting*

Alex- OW FUCKING HELL A LITTLE HELP HERE

Natasha- OH STOP WINING

Alyssa- NAT LET GO OF ALEX FOR FUCK SAKES

Natasha- holy shit

Alyssa- yeah holy shit- *Natasha tackles alyssa into a hug* okay Romanoff your supposed to be tough and bad ass.

Natasha- fuck off Luthor

*peter hangs Winn upside down*

Winn- WHY AM I BEING HUNG UPSIDEDOWN BY THIS SPIDERMAN ASS DUDE

Peter- I AM SPIDERMAN YOU SKINNY BASTARD

Alyssa- Peter Benjamin parker you put my friend down now and watch your language!

Peter- sorry miss Luthor!

*peter drops Winn to the floor*

Winn- I think I’m gonna barf.

Alyssa- he will probably be fine.

*Steve starts going straight for Sam and Lena*

Alyssa- STEVER RODGERS IF YOU EVEN LAY A FOSSLISED FINGER ON THEM I WILL KILL YOU

Steve- SORRY ALYSSA

*tony and Kara are fighting above the deo*

Alyssa- shit that’s not good *hacking onto Tony’s coms* stark will you stop punching my friend please?

Tony- shit sorry yeah

*tony and Kara finally stop and land in the deo*

Maggie- now that everyone has stopped trying to kill each other *glaring at Natasha* who in the fuck are you guys and how the fuck do you know them?!

Alyssa- ah yeah so avengers meet the super friends and vise versa


	20. Chapter 20

Winn- so- so I just got hung from the ceiling from THE peter parker

Peter- Yep!

Lena- so my girlfriend was just fighting tony stark the philanthropist

Alyssa and tony- billionaire, playboy

Tony- and dad

Alyssa- and dad- wait what!

Tony- yeah me and pepper have a daughter Morgan

Alyssa- fucking hell anything possible huh

*then Alyssa’s phone goes off with a message that makes her laugh*

** The super child **

Miniarias- alyssa please save me I’m already sick of this shit and I’m seriously considering jumping out a window and making a run for it. Oh and I sware if that bitch Mackenzie says another thing imma slap the tits off the bitch, not that she has any.

Brittishluthor- omg child you are so dramatic and fuckin hilarious I’m pissing my self okay I’m coming for you in a sec

Miniarias- you see this is why me and my mom love you your great

_IRL_

Alyssa- Sam do you mind if I go pick ruby up?

Sam- its only 11 what dose she want picking up for?

Alyssa- well according to this message she is “already sick of this shit and is seriously considering jumping out of the window and running” oh and I cant forget “sware down deadass gonna slap a bitch soon”

Sam- that child is gonna be the death of me. But yes you can go get her but you really spoil her you know that?

Alyssa- oh I know but that’s why she loves me, I shall be back with possibly two children!

Lena- why two?

Alyssa- well according to cordy she’s also already thinking about burning the school down and knowing her she will so I will be back

Sam- wait dose ruby know your with all of us?

Alyssa- im 90% sure she thinks in still at home rn

Sam- so I get to meet Cordelia without ruby knowing about it?

Alyssa- yeah basically

Sam- then what are you wating for hurry your ass up!

Alyssa- dam darling calm down im going!

Sam- love you!

Alyssa- Love you too!

*outside of the school*

Receptionist- hello how can I help you?

Alyssa- hey yeah I’m here for ruby arias and Cordelia grant?

*the receptionist eyes alyssa weird*

Receptionist- relation to the children?

alyssa- * ruby starts coming down the corridor with Cordelia very obviously in the ear shot of your conversation* I’m uh ruby’s mother and Cordelia’s aunt

receptionist- yeah nice try but I know ruby’s mother and your definitely not her

alyssa- I’m ruby’s mothers wife making her my daughter too

ruby- hey ma!

Alyssa- hey rubes! Evidence enough for you?

Receptionist- you can take them

Alyssa- thank you!

** Reel drama club **

Brittishluthor- so problem the office now may think im your wife sorry about that-

Mamasam- wha- how? Not that I mind! But like how?

Brittishluthor- well the receptionist asked my relation to the kids, so I said I was cordelias aunt and then I kinda said I was rubys mother and she was like ‘no you aint bitch’ and so I just said that I was your wife making ruby my daughter and she just let them go after that-

Mamasam- you my love are insaine but I love you so, anything else?

Brittishluthor- ruby called me her ma and that was nice

Mamasam- seriously! That’s great! I mean she basically thinks of you as her second mom anyways

Brittishluthor- she dose?

Mamasam- of course she dose your always there for her so

Brittishluthor- that’s amazing but I better go before the two love birds either kill each other or make out I cant tell?

*in Alyssa’s car*

Alyssa- okay you two love birds stop being so sappy.

Ruby- sorry mama

Cordy- sorry aunt alyssa

Ruby- I do have to say tho you and mom are worse.

Alyssa- yeah yeah come on get your seatbelt on both of you I do not need two mothers scolding me for driving without your guys seat belts on

Cordy- wont they be worried about your seatbelt to though?

Alyssa- honestly cordy I’m not 100% sure they would

** The Luthor’s **

Brittishluthor- lena I love this child

Gayassbitch- that’s old news hoe

Brittishluthor- she called me her mama and I think im dead-

Gayassbitch- holy shit dude

Brittishluthor- lee were gonna be the first luthors to get our happy ending

Gayassbitch- abso-fuckin-lutly


	21. Chapter 21

*at the deo lift*

Ruby- question why are we actually here

Cordy- yeah I really want a Chinese

Alyssa- we can still have a Chinese we just need to do something- dam lifts not working- to the stairs it is!

Ruby- yeah screw that- I have an idea- ma can I have a piggyback ride?

Alyssa- ruby seriously?

Ruby- deadly serious

Alyssa- your gonna be the death of me kid

Ruby- that a yes?

Alyssa- *sigh* hop on

Cordy- aunt alyssa

Alyssa- cordy don’t even try it I will actually drop you both

Cordy- *laughing* I’m joking I’m not as lazy as ruby

Ruby- okay ouch

Alyssa- I mean is she wrong?

Ruby- wow thanks mama wait till mom hears you called me lazy

Alyssa- she will agree with me and cordy kid

Ruby- damit

*at the deo*

Alyssa- thank the lord were here-

Ruby- thanks ma love ya!

Cordy- well done aunt alyssa

Alyssa- thanks cordy

Alyssa- you know the thing of me spoiling her I think your right

Sam- told you so

Ruby- ma who are these?

Alyssa- told you. Rubes these are the avengers! And yes like the comic book avengers

* A massive bang shakes the tower*

Kara- what was that?!

Alyssa- that’s our job to find out isn’t it?


End file.
